2013 Southern California hurricane season
The 2013 Southern California hurricane season was a season in which hurricanes formed in the Pacific waters near Southern California. This was the first year on record with hurricanes forming in the area. Since this hurricane season was in such a small area, the hurricanes in this season were very tiny, no more than 35 miles across. There were 18 depressions in this season, of which 17 became named storms. 11 became hurricanes, and 5 became major hurricanes (Category 3 or higher). The most notable storms of the season were Jose, Emily, and Michelle. Jose was the strongest and most destructive of the season, reaching C5 strength and affecting San Diego as a TS, San Clemente Island as a C3/C4, Santa Catalina Island as a C5, and Long Beach as a C5. Emily struck San Clemente Island as a C1, Santa Catalina Island as a C4 and Long Beach as a C3. Michelle struck Huntington Beach as a C3 but did not affect anywhere else. Also notable are Gabrielle, Bob, and Nestor. Bob struck Oxnard as a C1 and Gabrielle and Nestor struck Santa Barbara, Gabrielle as a C2 and Nestor as a C1. The rest of the storms were either weak or did not cause much damage. Season summary The first storm, Aletta, formed on May 28 but did not affect much land. After that, 2 storms formed in June, Bob and Claudette. Bob peaked as a C2 and struck Oxnard as a C1, and Claudette was a weak storm that affected San Clemente. In July, 4 storms, Daniel, Emily, Fabio, and TD 7 formed. The most notable storm in July was Emily, peaking as a C4 and affecting San Clemente Island as a C1, Santa Catalina Island as a C4 and Long Beach as a C3. TD 7 struck San Diego, while Daniel and Fabio didn't affect land. 5 storms formed in August, Gabrielle, Hector, Irene, Jose, and Karen. Jose was the most notable storm of August and the whole season, reaching C5 and causing tons of damage throughout SoCal and the southeastern Channel Islands. Gabrielle was another destructive storm of the month, hitting the northern Channel Islands and Santa Barbara. The rest of the storms were either weak or did not cause much damage. In September, 3 storms, Lee, Michelle, and Nestor formed. Lee was a weak TS that struck Malibu, Michelle was a destructive storm which struck Huntington Beach as a C3, and Nestor struck the northern Channel Islands as a C2 and Santa Barbara as a C1. October had 2 storms, Orlene and Peter. Orlene didn't affect much land and Peter was a weak TS that struck Santa Catalina Island. In November, only 1 storm, Rosa, formed. It didn't affect land. Over all, this season was an active and destructive season. Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2013 till:01/12/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ id:C8 value:rgb(0.80,0.05,1) legend:Category_8_=_300-349_mph_ id:C9 value:rgb(0.30,0.05,1) legend:Category_9_=_350-399_mph_ id:C10 value:rgb(0.01,0.30,0.90) legend:Category_10_=_400-499_mph_ id:HYC value:rgb(0.01,0.40,0.10) legend:Hypercane_=_500-999_mph_ id:MEC value:rgb(0.70,0.40,0.10) legend:Megacane_=_1000-9999_mph_ id:INFA value:rgb(1,0,0) legend:Infinite_Storm_=_10000-49999_mph_ id:MBH value:rgb(0,0,0) legend:Mini-Black_Hole_=_≥50,000_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/05/2013 till:30/05/2013 color:TS text:Aletta from:15/06/2013 till:19/06/2013 color:C2 text:Bob from:29/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 color:TS text:Claudette from:12/07/2013 till:18/07/2013 color:C3 text:Daniel from:21/07/2013 till:27/07/2013 color:C4 text:Emily from:24/07/2013 till:28/07/2013 color:C1 text:Fabio from:29/07/2013 till:30/07/2013 color:TD text:Seven from:04/08/2013 till:08/08/2013 color:C2 text:Gabrielle barset:break from:11/08/2013 till:12/08/2013 color:TS text:Hector from:14/08/2013 till:19/08/2013 color:C3 text:Irene from:20/08/2013 till:28/08/2013 color:C5 text:Jose from:28/08/2013 till:02/09/2013 color:C2 text:Karen from:06/09/2013 till:08/09/2013 color:TS text:Lee from:14/09/2013 till:18/09/2013 color:C3 text:Michelle from:25/09/2013 till:29/09/2013 color:C2 text:Nestor from:08/10/2013 till:12/10/2013 color:C1 text:Orlene barset:break from:21/10/2013 till:22/10/2013 color:TS text:Peter from:14/11/2013 till:16/11/2013 color:TS text:Rosa bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November List of storms Tropical Storm Aletta A depression formed east of San Nicolas Island on May 28. It moved north and strengthened into TS Aletta. Aletta reached its peak of 50 mph while passing very close to Santa Barbara Island. It weakened after that, and dissipated on May 30. Aletta didn't cause any damage. Hurricane Bob Bob formed on June 15 at least 40 miles south of San Nicolas Island. It gradually strengthened as it moved northwestward. It turned northeast and became a hurricane before making landfall on San Nicolas Island. Bob later strengthened into a C2 as it turned more northward, and reached its peak of 110 mph while approaching Oxnard. It weakened into a C1 before making landfall in Oxnard on June 19. Bob rapidly weakened over land before dissipating later that day. Bob caused $8 million in damage but killed no one. This was because of the tiny size of the hurricane. Tropical Storm Claudette Formed on June 29 many miles west of the San Diego metro area. It moved northeast as it slowly strengthened. Claudette reached its peak of 45 mph before making landfall near San Clemente on June 30. Claudette dissipated over land very early on July 1. It didn't cause any damage. Hurricane Daniel Daniel formed on July 12 at a similar area to where Bob formed. It moved westward away from any islands as it gradually strengthened. Under favorable conditions, it strengthened into a hurricane and then into a C2 as it turned northward. Continuing to strengthen, it reached C3 status away from any islands. Daniel started to weaken after that, and it dissipated on July 18 northwest of San Miguel Island. Daniel didn't affect land. Hurricane Emily Emily formed on July 21 southwest of San Diego. It gradually strengthened as it moved northwestward. The storm then turned a little more westward, became a hurricane, and impacted San Clemente Island as a C1. Emily strengthened into a C2 as it moved away from the island and then became a C3 as it turned northeastward and was approaching Santa Catalina Island. After that, it strengthened again into a C4 and made landfall on the western part of Santa Catalina Island at its peak intensity of 140 mph. Emily weakened into a C3 while leaving the island and approaching Long Beach. The storm struck the city with winds of 120 mph. Emily then started to weaken over land, and it dissipated on July 27. Emily caused $350 million dollars in damage and 6 deaths, mostly in Long Beach and surrounding areas. Hurricane Fabio Formed on July 24 near San Nicholas Island. It moved northwestward, and became a hurricane south of San Miguel Island. Fabio reached its peak of 85 mph before weakening as it turned northward. It dissipated on July 28 west of Lompoc. Fabio didn't affect anyone. Tropical Depression Seven A depression formed on July 29 close to San Diego. It moved northeastward and impacted the city before dissipating on July 30 over land. It didn't cause any damage. Hurricane Gabrielle Gabrielle formed southeast of San Nicholas Island on August 4. It moved northwestward and impacted the island as a TS. After leaving the island, it strengthened into a hurricane and turned northward. Gabrielle strengthened further into a C2 before impacting the northern Channel Islands at that strength. It weakened into a C1, but later restrengthened into a C2 before making landfall near Santa Barbara. Gabrielle quickly weakened over land before dissipating on August 8. Gabrielle caused $32 million in damage and killed 1 person. Tropical Storm Hector Formed east of Santa Catalina Island on August 11. It strengthened to 45 mph before making landfall west of Long Beach on August 12. Hector dissipated later that day over land. Hector caused minimal damage. Hurricane Irene Irene formed on August 14 out in open waters. It moved northeast as it gradually strengthened. Under favorable conditions, it became a hurricane and then a C2 as it turned northward. Irene reached its peak of 120 mph (C3 intensity) before impacting the northern Channel Islands. The storm weakened to a C2 before making landfall west of Santa Barbara. It quickly weakened over land and dissipated on August 19. Irene caused minimal damage. Hurricane Jose Jose formed on August 20 southwest of San Diego. It moved northeast and almost made landfall near San Diego as a TS before turning northwest into open waters. Jose strengthened into a C1, C2, and then C3 after leaving San Diego and approaching San Clemente Island. The storm strengthened further into a C4 while passing close to the island. After leaving the island, it turned north as it continued to strengthen. Jose reached C5 intensity before making landfall in Santa Catalina Island. The storm weakened into a C4 over the island, but it restrengthened into a C5 as it approached Long Beach. Jose made landfall in the city with winds of 165 mph, becoming one of the worst disasters in Long Beach history. After making landfall, the storm weakened as it moved further inland toward downtown Los Angeles. It passed through downtown as a weakening C1 before dissipating while entering the San Fernando Valley. Jose caused $10.7 billion in damage and killed 56 people. Hurricane Karen Formed west of the Los Angeles area and struck Anacapa Island as a TS, peaked as a C2 while moving westward through the Santa Barbara Channel, curved northeastward while weakening, and struck the coast northwest of Lompoc as a weak TS. Karen didn't cause any damage. Tropical Storm Lee Formed between Santa Catalina Island and Santa Barbara Island, moved north and peaked at 60 mph, and struck Malibu as a 50 mph TS. It dissipated over land. Lee caused minimal damage. Hurricane Michelle Michelle formed between San Clemente Island and San Diego. It moved northward as it gradually strengthened. The storm became a hurricane, a C2, and then a C3 as it approached Huntington Beach. It made landfall in that city at peak intensity, causing lots of destruction. The storm weakened as it moved further inland, and soon dissipated. Michelle caused $1.5 billion in damage and 26 deaths. Hurricane Nestor Formed in open waters on September 25. It moved northwestward at first, then turned northeast as it strengthened. Nestor soon became a hurricane, and then a C2 as it approached the northern Channel Islands. It made landfall in these islands and weakened into a C1. The storm passed through the Santa Barbara Channel and made landfall in Santa Barbara as a C1. It quickly weakened over land before dissipating on September 29. Nestor caused $51 million in damage and killed 2 people. Hurricane Orlene Formed east of San Nicolas Island and struck the island as a TS as it moved northwestward. The storm strengthened into a C1 and reached its peak of 80 mph in open waters. Orlene weakened after that, and dissipated just west of the northern Channel Islands. Orlene didn't affect anyone. Tropical Storm Peter Peter formed east of San Clemente Island. It moved northwestward as it approached Santa Catalina Island. The storm made landfall over the island and dissipated. Peter caused minimal damage. Tropical Storm Rosa Rosa formed out in open waters. It moved north and reached its peak of 50 mph before weakening. It dissipated southwest of the northern Channel Islands. Rosa didn't affect anyone. Storm names The following names were used to name tropical cyclones this year. This is the first time these names were used. Names that were not used are marked in . The names that were not used this season will be used in 2014 along with the 2nd list. Backup list If this season exhausted the first naming list, a 2nd list would be used. These are the first 10 names of the backup list: Retirement Due to extensive damage and deaths, the names Emily, Jose, and Michelle were officially retired, and will never be used again. They were replaced by Erin, Josh, and Melissa for use in future seasons. List for future use: Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2013 Southern California hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected, damages, and death totals. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2013 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Megacane Category:Steve820's seasons